Le monstre
by E.Catnip
Summary: Antonin Dolohov est un mangemort qui tue de sang-froid. Aucun remords, aucun regrets. C'est un monstre. Vraiment .. ?
1. Moldu

Plop. Un hoquet de stupeur se fit entendre. Un sortilège. Un éclair vert. Un corps qui retombe au sol tandis qu'un autre sort de l'obscurité. La baguette en main, l'homme écoute attentivement. Des espèces de pétards du Dr Flibuste à la moldue explosaient un peu partout dans les rues. Soudain, la marque du mangemort le brûla. Alors il sortit de l'endroit où il avait transplané et lança plusieurs sortilèges sur les moldus qui passaient devant lui. Les morts s'accumulaient.

Le Maître lui avait confié cette mission. Et il allait la réussir. Un sortilège de mort toucha à la poitrine un enfant. Il s'écroula par terre, les yeux grands ouverts. Dolohov l'enjamba sans un regard pour lui. La vermine commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La peur se sentait.

_Si les proies fuient, ça commence à devenir amusant_, pensa l'homme.

Plus loin, il vit d'autres mangemorts lancer des sortilèges. Les impardonnables fusaient. La magie noire empestait les lieux maintenant. Cela fit sourire Dolohov. Un moldu d'une vingtaine d'année tenta de s'échapper. Le mangemort leva sa baguette vers lui.

_« Petrificus totalus ! »_

Le moldu tomba en avant, raide comme un piquet. S'approchant lentement, Dolohov le retourna avec le pied. Il eût une grimace de dégout.

_Vermine_, pensa-t-il.

Un sortilège informulé plus tard, il libéra victime du sort. Le pied posé sur celle-ci, il sourit. Le moldu tentait de se débattre, mais le pied du mangemort lui écrasait la gorge, l'obligeant à arrêter.

_« Les gens comme toi ne méritent pas de vivre. Arteris Perforatis. »_

Le moldu cracha du sang de la bouche. Ses plaintes ravirent Dolohov. Il l'observa plusieurs minutes, attendant que son cœur cesse de battre.

_« Monstre. »_ marmonna la victime dans un dernier souffle.

Le mangemort fronça les sourcils. Il décocha un grand coup de pied dans le crâne du moldu. La nuque se brisa dans un craquement sinistre. Il était mort.

Il lança encore plusieurs maléfices de magie noire tous plus cruel que les autres.

_« Monstre. Montres. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. Monstre. »_

Ce mot, cette voix, tout lui rappelait ce souvenir si désagréable. Alors pour oublier, il tortura et tua. Encore. Et encore. Puis ce fut le temps de partir quand il vit les mangemorts transplanaient. Il leva sa baguette au ciel.

_« Morsmordre ! »_

La Marque des Ténèbres apparut dans le ciel sombre. Puissante. Fière. Terrifiante.

_« Dolohov, grouille-toi ! Les Aurors arrivent ! »_

Alors Antonin, dévisagea une dernière fois ce moldu qui lui avait fait se souvenir de tant de chose puis transplana.


	2. Sang Mêlé

On aurait put croire que ce manoir était inoccupé, vraiment. Froid, sombre, silencieux, il faisait peur aux touristes moldus qui le croyaient hantés. Mais non, à l'abri des regards, des flammes crépitaient dans une cheminée de l'habitation si effrayante. Debout, un homme contemplait le feu, tout en buvant de longues gorgées de cognac de temps en temps.

Il était fatigué, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Oublier ses propres souvenirs. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est ne jamais l'avoir remarqué. A la sortie de Poudlard, il aurait reçu la Marque des Ténèbres. Il aurait obéi fidèlement au Maître, puis il serait finalement devenu un des bras droit de celui-ci. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pris le contrôle du monde et éradiqué ces sales moldus, Sangs-de-Bourbes et autres bâtards immondes.

La rage montait en lui, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier ? Antonin jeta la bouteille vide dans le feu. Sa colère bouillonnait en lui. Les vitres du manoir explosèrent en milliers de petits morceaux de verre. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Qu'il oublie. Et quoi de mieux que l'alcool ?

Antonin appela son elfe de maison.

« _Que peut faire Gudap pour le Maître ?_ » s'exclama l'elfe dans une révérence.

Le mangemort le regardait avec dégout. N'avait-il pas un brin d'amour propre ? L'homme donna un coup de pied dans la créature qui poussa un couinement plaintif et effrayé. Elle se jeta aux pieds de l'homme.

_Visiblement non_, pensa Dolohov.

« _Apporte-moi du cognac. Et vite_ » rugit avec colère le mangemort en voyant que l'elfe restait pétrifié à ses pieds.

Gudap transplana, et rapporta quelques secondes plus tard une bouteille d'alcool à son Maître avant de déguerpir. Antonin vida la bouteille en quelques minutes. L'elfe lui en apporta une autre. Qu'il revida encore en très peu de temps. Ce manège recommença trois fois, avant que l'homme, complètement saoul s'écroule sur un fauteuil.

Dolohov n'avait jamais autant bu d'alcool. En fait, la seule fois où il avait finit dans cet état remontée à la fin de sa sixième année en Serpentard. Il gémit, mais c'est trop tard. Les vieux souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête.

**_Poudlard, Dortoir des Serpentards de sixième années, 1971._**

_« C'est la fin de l'année, la dernière pour moi ! annonça fièrement Rabastan. L'an prochain, je n'reviens pas à Poudlard ! »_

_Ses camarades de dortoirs comprirent pourquoi. Il aura l'honneur de servir le Maître. Antonin, lui, devait attendre de finir ses études avant d'être marqué. Evan qui lançait des sortilèges dans son coin se leva soudainement. Les quatre autres garçons le regardèrent étonné. _

_« On a presque plus d'alcool, commença-t-il en montrant la dernière bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu. Puis, ma petite surprise que je vous avais dis est prête ! » _

_Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Un sourire mauvais. Et il sortit. _

_Wilkes, Lestrange, Avery et Dolohov essayèrent de trouver ce qu'était la surprise. Un objet de magie noire ? Un alcool insolite ? Ils émirent tous des hypothèses invraisemblables. Rosier revient une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec des caisses remplis de bouteilles d'alcool et … une fille. Il posa les caisses puis fit avancer la fille. Elle les regardait, les yeux vides. Antonin comprit aussi tôt, Rosier avait utilisé l'Imperium. _

_« C'est une sale Sang-Mêlé. Est-ce que ça vous dit de la rabaisser à son rang ? Qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle ne vaut rien. »_

_Tous acquiescèrent. Avery prit une bouteille, la décapsula, la but d'une traite puis l'a brisa contre le sol. Il prit alors les poignets de la fille et les taillada. Elle hurla de douleur. _

_« Reste tranquille, ne fais pas de bruit Sang-Mêlé » s'exclama Rosier. _

_Wilkes attrapa une bouteille, s'installa nonchalant sur lit, et entreprit de regarder le spectacle, un sourire ironique sur le visage. Rabastan pointa sa baguette sur la jambe de la Sang-Mêlé et lança un sortilège de magie noire. On entendit distinctement les os craqués_

_Lestrange l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'a fit tomber par terre. Sa main gauche tenait une bouteille tandis que sa main droite tripotait allègrement la poitrine de la pauvre élève. Puis il se releva d'un coup et l'a gifla. La chevalière de Rabastan avait entaillé la joue de la fille. _

_Tout ceci dura toute la nuit, les jeunes hommes alternant entre coups à la moldu, et sortilèges. Antonin éprouva un plaisir malsain à l'obliger à se faire du mal elle-même à cause de l'Imperium. _

_Finalement, après plusieurs heures, ils l'obligèrent à ne rien dire mais à se souvenir de tout avant de l'a laissé dans une salle abandonnée._

Revenant dans le présent, Dolohov tenta se de lever de son fauteuil. Mais tout l'alcool ingurgité eût raison de lui, il s'effondra comme une masse sur le sol, endormi.


End file.
